lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.07 Dr. Linus
„'Dr. Linus'“ ist die 7. Episode der 6. Staffel und die insgesamt 110. Episode von Lost. Ben muss sich den Konsequenzen einer aufgedeckten Lüge stellen, während Jack und Hurley von Richard um einen Gefallen gebeten werden. In der alternativen Zeitlinie wird Ben vor eine komplizierte Entscheidung gestellt. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie thumb|left|250px|[[Benjamin Linus/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Dr. Linus wird von Reynolds beauftragt das Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen.]] Ben unterrichtet seine Klasse in europäischer Geschichte. Er erzählt von einer Insel, auf der sich alles geändert habe: Elba. Napoleon stand hier vor seiner größten Prüfung, dem Verlust seiner Macht. Am Ende der Stunde erscheint Schuldirektor Reynolds in der Tür und trägt Ben auf, für den Rest der Woche das Nachsitzen zu überwachen. Ben protestiert und erklärt, dass sein Geschichtsclub ihn auch bräuchte. Doch Reynolds macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass es nicht genug Mittel gebe, gerade mal fünf Schüler an dem Club teilnahmen und Ben den Club mache, um gebraucht zu werden. Mit den Worten „Danke, Linus.“ geht er weg. Ben sagt noch, dass es „Dr. Linus“ heiße, der Direktor hört ihn aber nicht mehr. und Arzt beklagen sich über die Zustände in der Schule.]] Im Lehrerzimmer beschwert sich Dr. Leslie Arzt über einen Formaldehyd-Fleck auf seinem Hemd, den er nie wieder rausbekommt. Ben beschwert sich darüber, dass sich an dieser Schule niemand mehr um „die Kinder kümmert“. Insbesondere der Schuldirektor habe seine Prinzipien vergessen. Leslie bemängelt, dass es weder Schürzen, geschweige eine moderne Laborausrüstung gebe. Er müsse mit einer Ausrüstung aus den 50er Jahren arbeiten. Der neue Vertretungslehrer John Locke meldet sich zu Wort und sagt, dass Ben der neue Direktor werden sollte. Als Ben ihn danach fragt, wer ihm denn schon zuhören würde, antwortet Locke: „Ich!“ denkt über Bens Möglichkeiten nach, wenn sie auf der Insel geblieben wären.]] Zu Hause macht sich Ben daran, seinem Vater Roger Linus ein Fertiggericht aus der Mikrowelle zu holen. Roger fragt, wie der Arbeitstag war. Ben antwortet, das er Doktor in Geschichte sei und Nachsitzen beaufsichtigen müsse. Er wechselt die Sauerstoffflasche seines offenbar kranken Vaters und führt weiter aus, dass er vielleicht ein noch größerer Verlierer sei, als die undankbaren Schüler, die er betreuen müsse. Roger bedauert das und sagt, dass er es sich anders für Ben gewünscht hätte. Als er damals für die DHARMA Initiative unterschrieben hat, hätte er besser auf der Insel bleiben sollen. Er sagt: „Stell dir vor, wir wären auf dieser Insel geblieben … wer weiß, was aus dir geworden wäre?“ Es klingelt an der Haustür und Ben öffnet Alex Rousseau die Tür. Alex erkundigt sich nach seinem Verbleib am Nachmittag beim Geschichtsklub. Sie ist enttäuscht, als sie hört, dass der Club die ganze Woche ausfällt. Sie hatte gehofft, Ben würde sie ein bisschen auf einen Geschichtstest vorbereiten. Ben bietet ihr daraufhin an, am nächsten Morgen in der Bücherei mit ihr zu üben. Mit den Worten „Sie sind der Größte, Dr. Linus!“ verabschiedet Alex sich von ihm. verrät Ben ein Geheimnis.]] Am nächsten Morgen in der Bücherei befragt Ben Alex über die „East India Trading Company“. Da sie die Antwort nicht weiß, gibt sie frustriert auf. Sie erklärt, dass sie einfach gut sein muss. Ihre Mutter habe sogar zwei Jobs angenommen, um die Miete zu bezahlen. Sie will nach Yale und macht sich Sorgen um die Studiengebühren. Ben beruhigt sie, indem er erklärt, dass Alex eine seiner besten Schülerinnen sei und er sich über ihren Lebensweg überhaupt keine Sorgen mache. , ihm Zugang zu Kim Kondrackis E-Mails zu verschaffen.]] Ben bietet an, ihr ein Empfehlungsschreiben zu geben. Doch Alex antwortet nur, dass sie es von diesem „perversen Reynolds“ bekommen müsse, da er − im Gegensatz zu Ben − selber auch in Yale studiert habe. Verwundert fragt Ben, ob irgendetwas passiert sei. Mit der Bitte, es niemandem zu sagen, erklärt Alex, wie sie den Direktor und die Schulkrankenschwester zusammen beim Sex belauscht hat. Ben besucht seinen Kollegen Arzt im Labor. Er fragt ihn, ob es Arzt möglich sei, sich zu einem E-Mail-Konto Zugang zu verschaffen. Ben weiht Arzt in das Geheimnis ein, dass Reynolds vielleicht eine „unangebrachte Beziehung“ mit der Krankenschwester hat. Arzt bemerkt natürlich, dass Ben hinter dem „Big Job“ von Reynolds her ist. Nachdem er Ben dazu überreden konnte, ihm im Falle einer Amtsübernahme einen Parkplatz in der Nähe eines Ahornbaumes zu verschaffen und die Laborausrüstung zu erneuern, stimmt er zu ihm zu helfen. versucht Direktor Reynolds zu erpressen.]] Ben geht in Direktor Reynolds Büro, gibt dem Direktor die Kopien von E-Mails mit der Schulkrankenschwester und nennt seine Bedingungen. Ben droht, die Beweise an die Schulaufsicht und der Frau des Direktors zu übergeben, wenn er ihm nicht seinen Job überlässt. Ben gibt Reynolds drei Monate, um zurückzutreten und ihn als seinen Nachfolger vorzuschlagen. Reynolds kontert und zeigt Ben eine E-Mail von Alexandra Rousseau. Sie bittet ihn um ein Empfehlungsschreiben für die Universität. Reynolds droht, die Zukunft von Alex zu zerstören, wenn Ben seine Drohung wahr machen wollte. Er fragt, ob sein Job und die Macht Ben so wichtig seien. teilt Ben die erfreulichen Neuigkeiten mit.]] Ben ist allein im Büro des Direktors. Alex kommt herein, um Reynolds für das außergewöhnliche gute Empfehlungsschreiben zu danken, das er ihr gegeben hat. Ben tut so, als ob er damit nichts zu tun hat und freut sich für Alex. Reynolds kommt herein und Ben erwähnt, das der Geschichtsclub wieder stattfindet, weil der Direktor jemanden anders gefunden hat, um das Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen. Als Ben aus dem Büro des Direktors geht, kommt Leslie Arzt und ist enttäuscht, dass Ben es nicht getan hat und er nun keinen neuen Parkplatz bekommt. Darauf bietet Ben ihm seinen Parkplatz an. Dann schaut er zufrieden zu Alex, die das Büro des Direktors verlässt. Auf der Insel An der Black Rock Hurley träumt von Käseflocken, als er von Jack mit den Worten geweckt wird, sie können es vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zum Tempel schaffen. Hurley möchte erst frühstücken, Jack drängt jedoch darauf, aufzubrechen. Erneut schlägt Hurley vor, sich noch ein wenig Zeit zu nehmen. Jack stellt ihm ein Ultimatum, entweder er kommt jetzt mit oder er bleibt hier. Hurley gibt nach und sie gehen los, die Stimmung scheint gespannt. Sie erreichen eine Stelle, an der Hurley eine Abkürzung vorschlägt, Jack jedoch den Weg zurückgehen möchte, den sie ursprünglich gegangen sind. Richard Alpert taucht auf und erklärt Hurley und Jack, dass sie beide falsch liegen und zeigt Ihnen einen weiteren Weg. Jack fragt Richard, woher er gekommen sei. Richard antwortet, dass die beiden ihm sowieso nicht glauben würden. Jack besteht auf eine Antwort, Richard entgegnet „später“ und verlässt die beiden. Hurley, der Richard nie zuvor begegnet ist, fragt Jack, ob er ihm vertraut. Jack antwortet, dass „er wenigstens nicht herumtrödelt“ und folgt Richard. , Jack und Hurley erreichen die Black Rock.]] Richard führt die beiden durch den Dschungel. Hurley fragt ihn, wie es möglich ist, dass er immer noch genauso aussieht wie vor 30 Jahren. Er fragt ihn, ob er ein Zeitreisender, ein Cyborg oder ein Vampir sei. Richard erklärt ihm, dass das nicht so einfach zu erklären sei. Er sagt, dass Jacob ihm eine „Gabe“ gegeben habe. Sie erreichen die Black Rock, und Richard gibt zu, gelogen zu haben, als er sagte, die anderen beiden zum Tempel zu führen. Der Grund sei, dass jedermann beim Tempel tot ist. Richard ist nicht sicher, warum dies so sei, jedenfalls käme er direkt von dort und er hätte keinen Überlebenden vorgefunden. Was mit den Freunden von Jack und Hurley ist, kann er nicht sagen, es könne sein, dass sie den Tempel lebend verlassen haben. Jack fragt Hurley, ob er dies wusste, weil Hurley sich so verhielt, als ob er nicht zum Tempel zurückkehren wollte. Jacob habe ihm einen Hinweis gegeben, erwidert Hurley. Richard sagt überrascht, dass sie Jacob nicht glauben sollen, egal was er sage. Richard wendet sich dem Schiffswrack zu und erwähnt, etwas erledigen zu müssen. Als Jack nachfragt, was dies sei, antwortet Richard, er müsse sterben. thumb|right|250px|[[Richard untersucht die Ketten.]] Im Rumpf der Black Rock erzählt Richard Jack, dass es in all der langen Zeit, die er auf der Insel ist, nun das erste Mal sei, dass er wieder beim Schiff wäre. Richard öffnet eine Kiste, die Dynamitstangen und Zündschnur enthält. Hurley warnt ihn, dass das Dynamit instabil sei. Richard stellt daraufhin fest, dass er sich nicht selbst töten kann, selbst wenn er es wolle. Deshalb möchte er, dass dies Hurley oder Jack übernehmen. bittet Richard zum Gespräch.]] Richard erklärt Jack das, obwohl die Berührung von Jacob eigentlich ein Geschenk sei, es vielmehr ein Fluch ist. Daraufhin fragt Jack ihn, warum er überhaupt sterben möchte. Richard erklärt, dass Jacob ihm immer gesagt habe, dass alles aus einem bestimmten Grund passieren würde. Jacob sei der Mann, der große Pläne gehabt habe und ihn einweihen wollte, wenn es soweit sei. Doch jetzt sei er tot und Richard habe erkannt, dass sein ganzes Leben sinnlos gewesen ist. Er weist Jack an, die Lunte anzuzünden. Er fügt hinzu, dass er sie lang genug gelassen hat, damit er und Hurley sich noch in Sicherheit bringen können. Hurley merkt an, dass Jack Richard damit nicht gerade hilft, woraufhin Jack erwidert, dass er einem Mann nur seinen Wunsch erfüllen möchte. Jack zündet die Lunte an, doch anstatt wegzugehen, setzt er sich zu Richard und sagt: „So, Zeit zu reden“. Hurley gerät in Panik und rät Jack, sofort zu gehen, doch Jack antwortet nur, dass er sich für Richard Zeit nehmen will und dass es in Ordnung sein wird. Hurley verlässt die Black Rock auf Anweisung von Jack. Richard bittet Jack, das Schiff zusammen mit Hurley zu verlassen, aber Jack weigert sich. Jack erwidert, dass er glaube, dass niemand von ihnen sterben werde. Er erklärt Richard, dass er mit Hurley bei Jacobs Leuchtturm war und Jacks Name dort eingraviert war, außerdem habe er im Spiegel das Haus gesehen, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Er behauptet, Jacob wollte, dass Jack weiß, dass Jacob Jack seit seiner Kindheit beobachtet habe. Auch wenn er nicht wisse warum, so würde er dennoch darauf wetten, dass Jacob nicht den ganzen Ärger in Kauf genommen hätte, Jack aus einem bestimmten Grund auf die Insel zu bringen und ihn und Richard jetzt einfach in die Luft fliegen zu lassen. Richard betont die drohende Gefahr, aber Jack ist sich sicher, nicht falsch zu liegen. Als die Flamme der Zündschnur die letzten Zentimeter erreicht, schließt Jack angespannt die Augen, während Richard aufgeregt die Flamme anstarrt. Auf dem letzten Stückchen erlischt die Flamme. Trotz seiner vorherigen Überzeugung zeigt nun auch Jack Spuren der Erleichterung. Er schlägt Richard vor, eine weitere Dynamitstange anzuzünden. „Nein“, antwortet Richard, aber da Jack ja nun offenbar für alles eine Antwort zu haben scheint, wie soll es weitergehen? Jack sagt, sie sollten nun dorthin gehen, wo alles begann: zum Strand. Am Strandlager verrät Ilana, wer Jacob umgebracht hat.]] Ben flieht aus dem Tempel und rennt nachts durch den Dschungel. Er stolpert und fällt hin, dann sieht er eine Gruppe mit Fackeln durch den Wald ziehen. Ben steht auf und geht zu ihnen. Es sind Ilana, Sun, Miles und Frank. Ilana fragt Ben sofort, wo Jarrah ist. Ben erzählt ihr außer Atem, dass die Tatsache, dass Sayid gerade Dogen und seinen Übersetzer umgebracht hat, ihn nicht glauben lässt, dass er mitkommt. Ilana will wissen, warum Ben sich da sicher ist. Ben antwortet: „Nachdem ich Sayid neben ihren toten Körpern mit einem blutverschmierten Messer gesehen hab, war ich ziemlich sicher.“ Sun sagt wütend zu Ilana, dass sie gesagt habe, es sei sicher im Tempel. Ilana erwidert, dass es ihr so erzählt wurde. Ben schlägt vor, wieder zum Strandlager zu gehen, wo sie das Wasser im Rücken haben und es ja bekanntes Gebiet sei. Als Ben fragt, ob jemand einen besseren Vorschlag habe, stimmt Ilana ihm zu und Sun führt sie auf dem Weg dorthin. Als sie zurück zum Strand gehen fragt Miles Ben, was das für ein „Ding“ beim Tempel war. Ben erzählt, dass es dasselbe Monster war, das auch Ilanas Freunde getötet hat. Ilana fügt hinzu: „Und Jacob, richtig? Es tötete Jacob auch!“ Ben stammelt ein „Ja“, worauf Ilana misstrauisch wird und Miles fragt, ob er der sei, der mit den Toten kommunizieren könne. Miles erklärt, dass er nur die letzten Gedanken lesen kann, die jemand hatte, bevor er gestorben ist und dass er die Leiche braucht. Ilana gibt Miles ein Säckchen, in das sie Jacobs Asche gefüllt hat und fragt ihn, während sie zu Ben schaut: „Also erzähl mir Miles, wie ist er gestorben?“ Miles berührt das Säckchen und konzentriert sich, er kommuniziert, steht wieder auf und sagt: „Linus hat ihn ermordet.“ Ben wehrt sich sofort, klingt dabei aber nicht überzeugend. Miles fügt trocken hinzu: „Er stand über seinen toten Körper mit einem blutverschmierten Messer, also bin ich ziemlich sicher.“ Ilana wendet sich wütend zu Ben und erzählt ihm, dass Jacob wie ein Vater für sie war. Dann dreht sie sich um und führt die Gruppe weiter. Ben ist sprachlos. thumb|right|250px|Ilanas Gruppe erreicht das [[Strandlager.]] Die Gruppe erreicht zum Tagesanbruch die Ruinen des Strandlagers. Ilana schlägt vor, Essen zu besorgen und ein Feuer zu machen, dann fängt sie an, mit einem Kabel herum zu hantieren. Ben folgt ihr und beteuert immer noch seine vermeintliche Unschuld und meint zu Ilana, dass Miles ihn bereits vorher erpresst hatte. Ben kommt wieder einmal nicht überzeugend rüber und Ilana ignoriert ihn einfach. Ben gibt auf und geht. thumb|left|250px|Ilana erklärt, warum sie ebenfalls auf der Suche nach [[Jin ist.]] Während Ilana arbeitet, kommt Sun zu ihr und fragt, wie lange sie denn hier bleiben wollen, weil Sun unbedingt ihren Ehemann finden will. Ilana erklärt, dass sie genauso daran interessiert ist, Jin zu finden. Sun fragt, wieso, und Ilana antwortet, weil sie nicht genau wisse, ob sie Jin, Sun oder beide beschützen solle. Sun fragt, was sie damit meine, und Ilana erklärt, dass sie alle Kandidaten seien, um Jacob zu ersetzen. Ilana erklärt, wenn der richtige auserwählt wurde, wird derjenige schon wissen, was es bedeutet. Sun fragt, wie viele Kandidaten es gibt und Ilana antwortet: „Es sind nur noch sechs übrig.“ thumb|right|250px|[[Miles beobachtet Ben, der sein eigenes Grab gräbt.]] Ben geht zum Zelt, das früher Sawyer gehört hat und beginnt, es zu durchsuchen. Frank fragt, ob Ben ihm mit dem Feuerholz helfen könne, wenn er in der Bibliothek fertig ist. Ben sagt, dass er nach etwas Nützlichem suche. Ben findet ein „Booty Babes“-Magazin und „Benjamin Disraeli: Justice and Truth in Action“. Er murmelt: „Was die Leute alles mit auf die Reise nehmen.“ Er findet auch ein Buch von Chaim Potok: „Die Auserwählten“ und eine Flasche Oceanic-Wasser. Er erwähnt gegenüber Frank, dass er sich an das Auseinanderbrechen des Flugzeug erinnert, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Frank sagt, dass er das Flugzeug eigentlich fliegen sollte, aber verschlafen hat. Er fragt sich, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn er pünktlich gewesen wäre. Ben sagt nur: „Wie unterschiedlich kann es schon sein?“, und merkt an, dass die Insel Frank letztenendes doch bekommen hat. Ilana kommt plötzlich zu Ben und zielt mit der Waffe auf ihn und befiehlt ihm: „Geh!“ Sie führt ihn zum Friedhof der Überlebenden und bindet ihn mit einer Fußfessel an einem Baum fest. Dann gibt sie ihm eine Art Schaufel, womit Ben sich sein eigenes Grab schaufeln soll. Ben fängt langsam an zu schaufeln während Ilana ihn dabei bewacht. Später kommt Miles zu Ben und bietet ihm Bananen und grüne Bohnen an. Ben lehnt das Essen ab und meint, er wäre unter diesen Umständen nicht sehr hungrig. Ben erinnert Miles an die 3,2 Millionen Dollar und fragt ihn, ob er sie immer noch will, denn er kennt eine Menge Leute und er würde Miles das Geld geben, wenn er ihm nur hilft zu fliehen. Miles sagt uninteressiert, was er mit Geld solle. Nikki und Paulo wären lebendig mit Diamanten im Wert von 8 Millionen Dollar begraben worden, die hätten den beiden auch nicht geholfen. Ben fragt Miles, ob er einfach dabei zusehen könnte, wie Ben für den Mord an einem Mann, „den es nicht einmal interessiert hat, getötet zu werden“, umgebracht werden soll. Miles korrigiert Ben und sagt, dass Jacob bis zur letzten Sekunde, bevor das Messer sein Herz durchbohrte, gehofft habe, dass er sich in Ben getäuscht habe. Er fügt hinzu: „Ich schätze, er hatte Recht.“ Ben ist sprachlos. Miles wird dann von Ilana weggeschickt. macht Ben ein Angebot.]] Ben gräbt immer noch an seinem Grab und ist fast fertig damit. Plötzlich hört er die Geräusche des Monsters und „Locke“ erscheint. Er fragt Ben, was er da mache und warum. Resigniert sagt Ben, dass er sein eigenes Grab schaufelt, weil Locke ihm gesagt hätte, er solle Jacob töten und Ilana, Jacobs Leibwächterin, Ben jetzt dafür töten wolle. Locke sagt, er will nicht, dass Ben stirbt und er wollte ihn eigentlich bei der Statue abholen. Er erzählt, dass er eine Gruppe versammelt hat, die die Insel verlassen wolle. Er brauche noch jemanden, der die Insel leitet, er könne sich dann keinen besseren als Ben für die Führung der Insel vorstellen. Ben weist darauf hin, dass er gefesselt ist. Locke zeigt auf die Fußfessel und sie öffnet sich. Dann lädt Locke Ben ein, mit auf die Hydra-Insel zu kommen. Ben fragt, was er machen solle, wenn Ilana ihm folge und Locke sagt ihm, dass er ein paar Meter weiter ein Gewehr an einem Baumstamm gestellt habe. Wenn Ben jetzt losläuft, habe er einen guten Vorsprung. Er empfiehlt Ben, als erstes zu schießen, weil Ilana auch nicht zögern würde. Ben schaut rüber zu Ilana, die etwas weiter steht, aber ihn genau im Blick hat. Ihre Augen treffen sich; Ilana starrt zurück, Ben rennt los. verloren hat.]] Ilana rennt ihm hinterher. Ben erreicht das Gewehr, das Locke ihm hinterlassen hat, richtet es auf Ilana und zwingt sie damit, ihre Waffe herunterzunehmen. Nach einem angespannten Moment fragt Ilana, worauf Ben wartet. Ben erklärt, dass er weiß, wie sie sich fühlt, weil er seine Tochter Alex vor seinen Augen sterben gesehen hat und als er die Chance hatte, sie zu retten, hat er die Insel gewählt und tat es im Namen von Jacob. Ben sagt, dass er alles für Jacob geopfert hat und ihn hat es nicht mal gekümmert. Ben erklärt, dass er Jacob getötet hat, weil er wütend, verwirrt und ängstlich gewesen ist, weil er dabei ist, alles zu verlieren, was er noch hatte − seine Macht, aber das, was ihm wirklich was bedeutet hat, ist schon weg. Ben entschuldigt sich für den Mord an Jacob und sagt Ilana, dass er keine Vergebung erwartet, weil er sich nicht mal selbst vergeben kann. Ben hat sein Gewehr runtergenommen. Ilana fragt ihn mit Tränen in den Augen, was er will. Ben fragt, ob er die Erlaubnis hat, zu gehen. Sie fragt, wo er denn hinwolle, worauf Ben antwortet: „Zu Locke.“ Ilana fragt: „Warum?“, worauf Ben unter Tränen sagt: „Weil er der einzige ist, der mich haben will“. Ilanas schaut ihn eine Moment schweigen an. Dann sagt sie schlicht: „Ich will dich auch“. Sie nimmt ihre Waffe und geht wieder zum Strand. Ben schaut ihr einen Moment schwrigend hinterher. Dann geht er ebenfalls in Richtung Strand. , Jack und Richard treffen auf die Gruppe der Überlebenden am Strand.]] Ben und Ilana kommen zurück zum Strandlager, wo langsam die Sonne untergeht. Als Sun sieht, dass Ben immer noch seine Waffe hält, legt Ben das Gewehr ab und bietet Sun seine Hilfe an. Sie sagt ihm, dass er ihr bei der Plane vom Zelt helfen kann, und Ben macht sich mit an die Arbeit. Frank sucht weiter nach Feuerholz. Miles untersucht einen großen Diamanten. Ilana, emotional aufgewühlt, sitzt da und schaut den Sack mit der Asche von Jacob an. Hurley, Richard und Jack kommen am Strand an und nähern sich der Gruppe. Sun läuft auf sie zu und fällt Hurley vor Freude um den Hals. Sie umarmt auch Jack fest. Jack begrüßt Ilana und schaut zu Ben herüber, der abseits steht, genau wie Richard. gibt den Befehl, weiter nach Plan zu verfahren.]] Aus dem Meer in Strandnähe taucht das Periskop eines Unterseeboots auf. Das Periskop beobachtet die Gruppe am Strand. Das Periskop ist nach Steuerbord, der (rechten) Seite des U-Boots in einem 90°-Winkel ausgerichtet, was bedeutet, dass sie parallel zum Strand fahren. Der U-Boot-Offizier berichtet, das da Leute am Strand sind und ob sie stoppen sollen. Charles Widmore, der gerade am Laptop sitzt, sagt: „Nein! Weiter wie geplant.“ Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Dies ist die erste Episode, deren alternative Zeitlinie sich um eine Person dreht, die nicht beim Flug 815 mit an Bord war. *Jon Gries spielt Roger Linus als jungen Mann im Jahre 1964, als Mann mittleren Alters in den Jahren 1973 und 77, als älteren Herrn im Jahre 1992 und als alten Mann im Jahr 2004. Dies ist die längste Zeitspanne (40 Jahre), die ein Schauspieler einen Charakter in der Serie spielt, der natürlich altert. *Am Ende dieser Episode sieht man, dass Miles die Diamanten von Nikki und Paulo ausgegraben hat. Somit hat ihn seine Gabe, die letzten Gedanken der Verstorbenen zu lesen, letztlich reich gemacht. Produktion *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), und Evangeline Lilly (Kate) kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. *Jorge Garcia erwähnt in seinem Podcast, dass Hurleys Frage an Richard Alpert, ob er ein Vampir sei, spontan gewesen wäre. Garcia war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Zeile in der Episode gelassen wurde, und war überrascht, dass dies der Fall war. *Die Black Rock wird zum ersten Mal seit in Staffel 3 gezeigt. **Als die Black Rock zum zweiten Mal in dieser Episode gezeigt wird, wird ein Ausschnitt aus wiederverwertet. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Als Alex und Ben für den Geschichtstest lernen, liegt ihr Haar in ein paar Szenen über der Schulter und in anderen plötzlich hinter ihrem Kopf. *Als Ilana Ben beim Grabschaufeln bewacht, ist ihr Gewehr in einigen Szenen mit Sand beschmutzt und in anderen plötzlich sauber. *Bei der Szene an der Black Rock haben Jack und Richard einen Stoppelbart. Als sie am Strand ankommen, sind sie glatt rasiert. *Als Dr. Arzt und Dr. Linus sich unterhalten, sind die Knöpfe von Dr. Arzts Hemd in einigen Szenen offen und in anderen geschlossen. *Als Ben „Elba“ an die Tafel schreibt, zeichnet er eine Kurvenlinie darunter. Später in der Szene ist sie gerade. Wiederkehrende Themen * Ben ist in der alternativen Zeitlinie Alex' Lehrer. * Ilana fesselt Ben am Friedhof nahe des Camps an eine eiserne Kette und zwingt ihn, sein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln. * Ilana will Ben töten, da er Jacobs Mörder ist. * Richard will, dass Jack ihn tötet, wobei Jack offensichtlich weiß, dass sie beide nicht sterben können, da sie für einen bestimmten Grund auf der Insel sind. * Richard enthüllt, dass wenn Jacob jemanden berührt, dieser ein „Geschenk“ erhält, dass darin besteht, dass man weder sterben noch Suizid begehen kann. * Ilana nimmt Ben in ihre Gruppe am Strand auf und vergibt ihm Jacobs Tod. * Obwohl sie sich auf der Insel niemals getroffen haben, sind Ben und Dr. Arzt in der alternativen Zeitlinie Lehrer auf derselben Schule und sogar Freunde. * Auf der Insel opfert Ben seine Tochter, um seine Macht zu behalten. In der alternativen Zeitlinie opfert Ben seine Chance auf den Platz des Schuldirektors, damit Alex, hier nicht seine Tochter sondern sein Schützling, einen Studienplatz erhält. * Ben sagt zu Frank, obwohl er nicht der Pilot von Oceanic 815 gewesen sei, hätte ihn die Insel trotzdem. * Richard geht zurück zur „Black Rock“, um dort Selbstmord zu begehen. * Ben und Richard stehen sich gegenüber und abseits der wiedervereinten Gruppe am Strand. Als das Periskop den Strand beobachtet, sieht man, dass Richard in schwarz und Ben in weiß gekleidet ist. * Richard lügt, um Jack und Hugo zur „Black Rock“ zu bringen, und gibt es später zu. * Roger sagt, dass er der Dharma Initiative geglaubt hätte, da es „anständige Menschen gewesen wären“. * Als Ben ein Fertiggericht für Roger in der Mikrowelle macht, spiegelt er sich in der Tür der Mikrowelle. Handlungsanalyse * Alle die, die sich nicht Jacobs Feind angeschlossen haben, gehen zum Strandlager. * In der Seitwärtsblende hebt Locke seine Hand und sagt Ben, dass er auf ihn hören würde. In der originalen Zeitlinie folgt Locke Ben erst und übernimmt dann die Führung über die Anderen und kommandiert Ben. * Ben hat für den Mord an Jacob die Konsequenzen zu tragen. * Jacobs Feind bietet Ben die Leitung über die Insel an, wenn er und seine Gruppe die Insel verlassen hat. * Nachdem Miles Ilana enthüllt hatte, dass Ben Jacob umgebracht hat, behandelt sie Ben wie einen Feind. Erst nachdem Ben ihr von Alex' Tod erzählt, vergibt sie ihm. Kulturelle Referenzen * Der Terminator: Hurley fragt Richard, ob er durch die Zeit reist oder ein Cyborg wäre, weil er nicht zu altern scheint. Ein Verweis auf den zeitreisenden Cyborg, der Hauptcharakter in dem 1984 gedrehten Science-Fiction-Film ist. * The Chosen: Dieses 1967 von geschriebene Buch findet Ben, als er Sawyers Versteck durchwühlt. Es handelt von zwei jüdischen Jugendlichen, die Freunde sind, obwohl sie aus verschiedenen Gesellschaften kommen. * : Das andere Buch, das Ben in Sawyers Versteck findet, heißt „Benjamin Disraeli: Justice Is Truth in Action“. Es wird kein Autor auf dem Buchdeckel genannt. Es scheint also eher eine Requisite zu sein, als ein echtes Buch. Benjamin Disraeli (1804 – 1881) war ein Britischer Premierminister, Parlamentarier, Konservativer Staatsmann und Literaturfigur. „Justice is truth in action“ ist ein berühmtes Zitat von ihm. * Napoleon: Ben unterrichtet über diesen militärischen und politischen Führer Frankreichs, der 1814 auf die Insel Elba verbannt wurde. * East India Trading Company: Der Lernstoff von Alex. Es war eine frühe englische Aktien- und Kapitalgesellschafft, die gegründet wurde, um Handel mit Ostindien zu betreiben, die dann aber hauptsächlich Handel mit dem Indischen Subkontinent und China betrieb. Die Gesellschafft gehörte um 1600 zu England unter Königin Elisabeth I. * : William Atherton (Direktor Reynolds) spielt auch Dr. Linus Mills in einer Episode von Nash Bridges, die auch von Carlton Cuse produziert wird. Literarische Methoden * Ben versucht, den Schuldirektor mit dem Wissen über eine unerlaubte Affäre zu erpressen, um eine bessere Position zu bekommen, aber der Direktor droht, Alex zu schaden, was Ben zum Nachgeben bewegt. Auf der Insel hat Ben Widmore erpresst mit Wissen über seine Affäre außerhalb der Insel und Widmore lässt Alex töten. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie gibt Ben seine Macht auf, um Alex zu schützen. In der originalen Zeitlinie opfert Ben Alex, um seine Macht zu behalten. * Hurley spricht über den Tod von Leslie Arzt mit Dynamit bei der Black Rock, in derselben Episode sehen wir Arzt, wie er in der alternativen Zeitlinie quicklebendig als Lehrer arbeitet. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie kümmert Ben sich um seinen Vater, während er ihn in der originalen Zeitlinie tötet. Darüber hinaus gibt Ben seinem Vater Sauerstoff, statt in der originalen Zeitlinie tödliches Giftgas zu verwenden. * Als Ben in seiner Klasse über Napoleons Exil auf der Insel Elba spricht, in Verbindung mit dem Verlieren seiner Macht, macht es den Anschein, als ob er über sich selbst und die Insel spricht, über die er die Macht verloren hat. * Charles Widmore ist zu sehen, wie er sich der Insel in einem U-Boot nähert. * Ben sagt, der Strand sei ein sicherer Ort, genau wie die Oceanic-Überlebenden sagten, dass der Strand sicher vor den Anderen sei, die von Ben angeführt wurden. * Richard sagt, er ist einem Mann gefolgt, der sagte, dass alles aus einem bestimmten Grund geschieht. („Everything happens for a reason.“) * Richards Erzählung, dass er einem Mann gefolgt ist, der sagte, dass alles aus einem bestimmten Grund geschieht, aber der Mann nun tot sei, ist ähnlich, wie Jacks Erfahrung mit Locke. * Als Leslie Arzt sich in der alternativen Zeitlinie mit Ben unterhält, wischt er sich sein Hemd ab. In Exodus, Teil 2, mussten sich die Leute Arzt vom Hemd wischen. * Richard wird zynisch und bekommt die Meinung, dass Jacobs Gabe ein Fluch ist. Hurley war überzeugt, dass er verflucht sei, bis Jacob seine Fähigkeiten als Gabe bezeichnet. * Ilana spricht mit Sun über die Kandidaten, als Ben gerade das Buch The Chosen aus Sawyers Versteck holt. Querverweise * Ben bietet Miles 3,2 Millionen Dollar − genau die Summe, die Miles zuvor von Ben verlangt hatte, um ihn nicht den Söldnern auszuliefern. * Miles erwähnt, dass Nikki und Paulo mit 8 Millionen Dollar in Diamanten begraben wurden. Später wird er sich diese Diamanten holen. * Ben findet Sawyers Erotikmagazine in seinem Zelt. * Ilana lässt Ben sein eigenes Grab schaufeln, nachdem sie herausfandt, dass er Jacob getötet hat. * Roger spricht mit Ben über ihre Vergangenheit auf der Insel bei der DHARMA Initiative. * Hurley erwähnt Arzts Tod durch das Dynamit von der Black Rock. * Richard redet davon, von Jacob berührt worden zu sein. * Jack erklärt Richard, wie er das Haus seiner Kindheit im Spiegel des Leuchtturms gesehen hat. * Ben erzählt Ilana, wie er Alex' Tod hätte verhindern können. * Arzt bezeichnet Locke als „die Vertretung“. * Frank erwähnt, dass er der Pilot von Flug 815 hätte sein sollen. Offene Fragen Original Zeitlinie * Warum reist Charles Widmore zur Insel? ** Wie hat er die Insel gefunden? ** Was ist Widmores Plan? Alternative Zeitlinie * Wieso lebt Alex in Los Angeles? * Wie und warum haben Ben und sein Vater die Insel verlassen? * Was ist mit der DHARMA Initiative geschehen, im Bezug darauf, dass die Insel nun unter Wasser ist? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Programm *ABC Medianet Pressemitteilung ar:دكتور لاينوس en:Dr. Linus es:Dr. Linus fr:6x07 it:Dottor Linus nl:Dr. Linus pl:Dr. Linus pt:Dr. Linus ru:Доктор Лайнус Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden